The Way She Feels
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: Ruby is HBK's daughter, she wrestles and get's put in a story line with the Miz. She starts falling for him. WARNINGS: Slight bad language,recovering self harmer. PS: I only own Ruby... I do not own WWE or any superstars/divas.  Review?
1. Chapter 1

**New story? I think so, its Miz/OC. I am like in love with the Miz now. Hope y'all like. ****J**

**~Rebecca. **

**The Way She Feels **

**Chapter 1/Intro**

Ruby Janice Michaels made her way into the arena that Monday night RAW was going to be held in tonight. She was a female wrestler, it's not that much of a shock sense her father is the Showstopper, Shawn Michaels. She had grown up in it. It was her life. She smiled and greeted her fellow wresters as she reached the Diva's locker room.

"Good day ladies." She shouted as she came in.

"Hey, Rubes." yelled Mickie.

"Hey, babe." yelled Gail Kim.

"Hey, whore." yelled Maria.

"Hey, hoe." yelled Maryse. Ruby rolled her eyes. Out of all of her friends, these were her favorites. They made her laugh so much, and she needed that.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat my bag down.

"Vince said he needed to see you about a new story line." Mickie responded.

"With who?" I asked unzipping my bag and pulling out my wrestling gear.

"Mike Mizian." Mickie responded. My head whipped in the direction of the bubbly brunette.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" I asked with clinched teeth.

"No…" responded Mickie. I let out a breath and grabbed my clothes.

"I'll get ready and go see Vince." I said throwing my bag into my locker and slamming it. I changed into a teal To Write Love On Her Arms tank top and some black wrestling pants. I laced up my boots and added my teal hand gloves. I applied some black eye liner and light lip gloss. I ran my fingers through my curly dyed, jet black hair. Ready to go.

"Wish me luck, girls." I said as I walked out the door on my way to Vince's office. Once I got there I knocked once.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"Ruby." before I could even finish my name he through the door open and wrapped me in a hug. Vince loved me, their whole family loved me, Stephen was one of my best friends growing up sense she was one of the only girls on the road with me. Even though we had a pretty big age difference, we got along great. I had no mother growing up because, my mother, who ever she is, had a one night stand with my dad, and gave me to him. I never had a mom, so I was pretty much a tom boy.

"Hi there Ruby." He said smiling as he released me.

"Mickie told me something about a new story line." I said smiling.

"Oh yes…come in…sit beside Mike over there." he said gesturing to his left. I frowned when I saw the smirking superstar.

"Yeah, Ruby. Come sit beside Mike." He smirked as I glared at him with daggers.

"Shut up, Mike." I said sitting down with crossed arms.

"So, I want to put you two in a romantic story line…it'll make Mike a face…See you don't want him, but Mike wants to change for you, so he changes his attitude and everything, and you two become a happy couple." Vince said clasping his hands together. I frowned while Mike grinned.

"I love it." Mike said smiling in my direction.

"I can not work with this idiot." I shouted standing crossing my arms.

"Come on, Ruby. Give me a chance." Mike said grabbing my hand and turning me to face him. He looked in my eyes with such a genuine smile and shine in them I couldn't say no.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Good. Here are you scripts. First segments is after Ruby's match against Layla next week. Just go over them a few time, in rehearsals. Stage members will get you when." He said showing us out of his office. His door shut. I was beginning to walk off when Mike's voice stopped me.

"You know I'm not that bad." He said smiling.

"Whatever." I said walking of to the locker room. I slammed the door behind me when I entered.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Maria. I glared at her.

"I'm in a romantic story line with Mike fucking Mizian, how do you think?" I asked.

"Good?" She answered.

"Hell no." I shook my head and grabbed my iPod. I started towards the door.

"Where you going?" asked Maryse.

"To go find my dad." I said walking out, putting my headphone's in. I pressed play and my All Time Low albums started playing. I walked to catering because, daddy was usually there with Hunter. I smiled as I saw them. They were having a eating contest.

"Not the smartest Idea boys." I said wrapping up my headphones around my iPod.

"Why not?" asked Hunter, I was distracting him while my dad finished off his plate.

"Because you let me distract you, cause my dad over there to win." I said smirking.

"Shut the hell up, little one." He said crossing his arms and pouting. I laughed.

"So what's up, Rubes?" asked my dad. That brought back my meeting with Vince.

"I'm in a romantic story line with Mike Mizian." I said frowning. Both of their eyes bulged.

"In a what?" choked out my father.

"A romantic story line."

"with?"

"Mike. Mizian." My dad about fainted.

"My reaction too." I said sitting down. I glanced at Hunter to see him laughing on the grown.

"Shut the hell up, Hunt." I said kicking his side. He quickly got up and hoisted me over his shoulder and ran out of catering. I started hitting him on his back.

"Hunter! You dumbass! Put me down! Hunter put me the fu-"

"Hunter could you put Ruby down, we have to rehearse are scene here." came Mike's voice from behind me. Hunter dropped me on my ass and I gave him the finger. He ran off and Mike offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks…" I said looking down.

"I grabbed your script from the locker room. I went to see if you were there so we could run lines. Maria gave it to me." He said handing it over.

"Thanks, again." I said flipping it open.

"So, lets get started. I'll come in from over here." He said walking back to a spot in the hall we were occupying.

"Hello Ruby, darling." Mike said walking up beside her.

"What do you want, Miz?" Ruby ask cocking her hip.

"You." He responded stepping closer.

"No. way. In. hell." Ruby said stepping closer.

"And why the hell not?" Mike asked.

"I don't date player…or assholes. In this case your both." Ruby said walking away.

"Good job, Ruby." Mike said smiling.

"Thanks, I gotta go back to the locker room. Get pumped for my match. I'll see you later?" I said walking away.

"Yeah." He said walking the other direction.

_Maybe Mike Mizian isn't such a bad guy…_

**I hope y'all like it. J Review? Please? Review? Please? REVIEWWWW. J**

**~Rebecca. J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves. It's Rebecca here. Ready for Chapter 2? I sure as hell am.(: I do not own the WWE, or any people mentioned in this except for Ruby. I also do not own the amazing sone I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low mentioned in this chapter. **

**Let's get started, y'all. (: **

**~Rebecca. **

**Chapter 2**

Tonight was the night of mine and Mike's first segment. We had it down, we practiced a few times this week. I was going to walk backstage after my match and Mike was going to step in front of me in the hall way. They told us to forget the script, just make it look natural and that the script was only to give us an idea. I was already dressed in my ring gear which consisted of a DX cut off shirt that ended at the bottom of my breast, a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a pair of black hand gloves, some converse, and a green and black bandana to go around my hair. I had to rep for my dad and Hunt. I rolled my eyes at my last thought and made my way to the Gorilla thingy. I waited until Layla's music ended. I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low came on and I went out.

I blew kisses and pumped my fist with the beat. I slid into the ring and posed on two of the turnbuckles. I jumped down after looking around the arena one last time. My adrenaline was pumping and I was ready to kick some ass. The bell rung and I ran at Layla…(End of Match)…I was waiting for Layla to stand up so I could hit her with my fathers, and my finisher, Sweet Chin Music. She stood up and I nailed her. She fell to the ground. I pined her.1...2...3. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"And your winner is…RUBY J!" Shouted Lillian. I stood up as the ref. raised my hand. Layla was already walking up the ramp with Michelle. I got on a turn buckle posing, while I was waiting for Mike to come out. Bam. His music hit. He strode down the ramp with confidence pouring out of his pores. He climbed into the ring and stood in front of me.

"Hello, Ruby." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Miz?" I said cocking out my hip. His smirk grew on his face.

"You." He said stepping closer to me and trying to grab my hand. I slapped in away and made a nasty face.

"Um, how about no? I don't date cocky ignorant bastards." I said smirking in his face. I laid my microphone down on the side of the ring I got out on. I strutted up the ramp.

"Sure, just wait, Ruby. I'll get you." He said as I walked behind the curtain. Mike came back as the went to commercial. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good job, Mr. Mizian." I said winking, he laughed, so did I.

"Thank you, my lady. You did quite fine yourself." I laughed as he winked.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"So, you should come out tonight with everyone." Mike said scratching his neck.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked jokingly.

"Well…kinda." He said blushing. I smiled.

"Sure." I said he looked at me strangely.

"So you'll come?" Asked Mike smiling.

"Of course." I said smiling.

"Cool. I'll come get you at 10." He said leaning down and kissing my cheek. My cheeks flamed at the action. We both went separate ways. I smiled the whole way to the diva's locker room. I grabbed my things and made my way to the hotel. I was rooming with Maria this time round. Her and I were the only two sane diva's, we believed at least. When I walked in Maria was already there.

"Why so smiley?" she asked looking up from her spot on the bed.

"I just got asked to go out to night…" I said squealing at the last part. She jumped up.

"By who?" She squealed back grabbing my hands as we jumped up and down.

"MICHAEL MIZIAN!" She stopped jumping and looked at me shocked.

"Mike? I thought you hated him!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but he is SO sweet, Ria. Like, he got nervous when he asked me and everything. It wa adorable. AND he kissed me on the cheek!" I said dreamily sitting down. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm cool." She said turning back to go take her place back on her bed.

"Would you like to go? I heard Jeff's going…" I said wiggling my eyebrows. Her face glowed and the mention of the Southern Charmer. I giggled a little bit.

"Would Mike mind taking me?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. I'll text Jeff and ask if he can take you." I said grabbing my phone and texting the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

_Hey rainbow._

_Will you take Maria to the club tonight?_

_~Ruby(:_

Seconds later I received my reply.

_I'd love to. I'll pick her up at 10._

_-J_

"Jeff said yes, he'll be here at 10. Same time as Mike. Do you wanna get ready now?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was 9:35, so we had a little time.

"Duh, I'll pick out are clothes. You hop in the shower Ms. Sweat." She said winking. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the shower. Minutes later I hopped out and dried my natural curly hair. Maria then knocked on the door.

"I have your clothes. Hurry up! You have 15 minutes!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"I'll get dressed. You do your make up, and then I'll do mine." I said stepping out of the bathroom, she rushed in there already dressed. I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. I was wearing a light pink vintage looking dress, with some tie up vintage boots, and a brown cardigan. I smiled at my reflection. I glanced at the clock. 9:50. 10 minutes. I quickly grabbed my make up bag and applied; black eyeliner all around my crystal blue eyes, I used a light brown shimmer eye shadow, I curled my eye lashes and applied mascara. I applied light blush, and a light coat of lip gloss.

"I'm ready!" Exlaimed Maria. She looked gorgeous in a black short dress, some red high heels, and her red hair flowing. I smiled.

"You look great." I said. Then the door bell rang. I looked at her wide eyed. She ran to open it. It was Mike and Jeff.

"Hey boys." Maria said I grabbed my clutch making my way to the door. Jeff and Matt looked dashing. Jeff was in some lose fitting jeans and a button up white shirt, with his rainbow hair tied up in a messy bun. Mike, was wearing some tighter fitting jeans, a black button up shirt, and a gray vest, with his hair in it's signature way.

"Checking me out Michaels?" Mike asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah." I said as he extended his arm. I gladly accepted. He smiled. Jeff and Maria followed behind us as we made are way to the elevator. We small talked until we reached down stairs.

"So, Jeff and Maria, we will meet up with you guys at the club later." Mike said winking at Jeff. Jeff lead Maria away with a knowing smile on his face.

"Where are we going Mr. Mizian?" I asked with a curious tone in my voice.

"That's for me to know, my lady." He said opening the cabs door for me.

"Fine then." I said crossing my arms and pouting. He got in on the opposite side, and whispered are destination into the cabbies ear. Mike sat back and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"You can't seriously be mad, Rubs." He said looking down at me. I pouted and turned my head.

"I wanna know." I said looking out the window.

"This is the first part of us working together, you've got to trust me. Believe in me. Have some faith…" He said I turned my head back around to face him.

"I do Mike. I do." I said smiling.

"Good." He said as the cab stopped. I looked out and saw an Olive Garden. _Yum, _I thought. Olive Garden was my favorite place.

"Olive Garden? This is my favorite place!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Oh, I know." He said as he extended his arm for me take. I smiled.

"How?" I asked with a look of curiosity.

"I asked Shawn." He said sheepishly. I giggled slightly, that was to cute.

"That's sweet, Mike. Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. He blushed.

"It's no big deal." He said opening the door for me.

"How-Holy moley, you're Ruby J Michaels, and you're the Miz." The teenage boy said wide eyed. I giggled slightly.

"Yes, yes we are. Want and autograph, picture, maybe both?" I asked smiling. The only thing the boy could do was nod. I laughed slightly. He took out his phone and took and picture with both of us. He then pulled out a wrestling magazine which Mike and I both signed.

"Now, how many?" He asked tucking the magazine back under the stand.

"Two, please." Mike said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Of course, Miz." The boy said grabbing two menu's and seating us in a private section of the restaurant. Mike order some lasagna and I order buttered pasta. I know it's weird, but I like it.

"Buttered pasta? Nice choice, I was afraid to order it because I thought you might make fun of me." Mike said looking down.

"I'm not like that, do I really have room to call people weird? I mean look at me, I dye my hair countless colors, I am a tom boy, I have no mom, and I just got done with my 10th year of therapy." I said surprised I mentioned my therapy. That was probably, the thing I was most ashamed about.

"Therapy?" Mike questioned.

"Have you ever heard of self-mutilation?" I asked, he nodded so I continued, "Well, growing up with out a mother, is really hard, and sometimes I felt as if no one cared. So, I….um…cut myself for 5 years, sense I was 10 until I was 15. My father's friend Hunter, Triple H, well he found out and he gave me a month and if I hurt myself during that month, then he'd have to tell my father. I did, and he told, so I went to therapy, from 15 to 25, where I am now. This was my last year, so now, I've been clean for ten years." I said looking down. Mike came around the booth and sat down beside me.

"Is it okay if I look at your scars?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and traced my scars with his fingers.

"I know you think I'm a total fuck up now-"

"I don't think any of that. I think you are amazing, and so strong for bring 10 years clean of self harm." He said placing his hand on top of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Mike. Thank you." I said smiling looking into his blue eyes.

"No problem. I can't help but speak the truth." Mike said grabbing my chin bringing my lips closer to his. _No. no. no. no, _I thought to myself as his lips came closer. _You know you want this Ruby, that is by god the sweetest thing you've ever fucking heard, _I thought. I closed my eyes as his lips came in contact with mine. Sparks flews as are lips moved in sync with one another. It was shocking to her, ever sense she broke it off with Cody, she couldn't trust guys as she usually did. The only ones she let in after Cody cheated on her where; Her father, Hunter, The Hardys, Shane and Shannon. Not even Randy or John considering how close she was the young gents it was surprising to everyone. Look at her now though, she was kissing Michael Mizian. _I am kissing Mike. I AM KISSING MIKE. HOLY SHIT, _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes in shock and pulled away.

"No. no. no. no. no. I am so sorry, Mike." I muttered standing up and grabbing my phone. I texted Randy.

_Hey babes, _

_Come get me? Im at olive garden with Mike. I need to leave asap. Please?_

_~Rubes._

Seconds later I got my reply.

_Anything for you, babe. Be there in 10. _

_~Rands._

I smiled at his reply. Randy was such a great guy, he was always there for her. When ever she need him he would appear. Everyone said he was in love with her, but she didn't listen. There was no way anyone could love someone as fucked up as her, she thought. Little did she know two men did. She was oblivious to it though. One day it would blow up in her face and leave her with out either of them, if she didn't stop playing with there emotions. Ruby was awaken to reality when she saw Randy's rental car pull up, she gladly got in and buckled up.

"What happened, babes?" Randy asked turning on the radio. All Time Low blared.

"I showed him," Randy's eyes bulged as I told him this, "And then he kissed me." I said sinking back into my seat.

"You showed him? Your scars? Baby doll…"Randy said with a disapproving tone.

"It slipped out, doll." I said closing my eye, and before I knew it, I was sleep and being carried into the hotel by Randy Orton. He took me to his room and laid me down. He hurriedly got in beside me. I snuggle into his warm embrace and smiled as I smelt him. Randy will always be there for me. No matter how much I fuck up. I smiled at the thought and let sleep take me over. Last things I felt was Randy placing his lips upon my forehead.

**Hello dolls(: well, if you read my other stories I bet you already now. First 3 people who PM, get one shots with WWE superstar of their choice. So, get PMing.(:**

**~Rebecca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean the world to me. Without the feedback, I don't know if I'm writing just for me or not. Haha. But thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**-Rebecca**

**Chapter 4**

_**Ruby's P.O.V. **_

I awoke wrapped in strong familiar arms. I glanced up to see Randy Orton looking down at me. I smiled crookedly looking up at the older man. I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Rubes, you need to go talk to Mike." Randy said lifting my head up to look at him. I frowned at the older mans demand.

"I'd rather not." I said snuggling back into his chest. I heard Randy sigh.

"Please, Rubes?" Randy said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I groaned and shook my head no. Randy lifted my chin up to look at him, his eyes locked on mine. Blue on blue. He brought my head closer to his, and then we kissed. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his short hair. He flipped us, so he was on top of us. We slowly broke apart, breathless.

"Well that was…something." I said looking at Randy.

"Something…good?" Randy asked.

I smiled, "Very good." I grabbed his head and brought it back down to mine we made out until there was a knock heard at the door. We broke apart quickly.

"Who is it?" Randy shouted throwing on a shirt.

"John." My eyes bulged.

"I'll wait till you leave and then I'll leave." I whispered planting a kiss on his lips, heading towards the bathroom to be stopped by Randy grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"What does this mean Ruby?" Randy asked in a hushed tone.

"You tell me."

"We're together?" Randy questioned.

"If that's what you want." I whispered planting another kiss on his lips, he pushed me up against the wall as his hands started to slide up my leg to my head.

"Yo, Randy, I'm still here man!" Shouted John banging on the door. Randy and I separated one last time after a gave him a sweet peak on his lips. I ran into the bathroom as Randy opened the door for John. I leaned up against the door listening to their conversation.

_**Randy's P.O.V.**_

"So, what's up John?" Randy asked grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Mike's a wreck. Ruby and him went out last night. She like left him after they kissed. He said she drove off with you." John said sitting down.

"Yeah, she staid with me. She showed him…her scars." Randy said sitting down across from buffer man.

"She did?" John asked alarmed.

"Yeah, she got scared because he was being completely nice, and she is not ready for that. So she texted me and I came and got her." Randy said standing up looking at his watch, "As much as I love you bro, you gotta go. Rubes and I are having a lunch date and I gotta get ready." Randy got up and pushed John out the door.

"A date wit-" The door cut John off. Randy sighed.

"It's clear, Rubes." I said knocking on the bathroom door. She opened the door and jumped into my arms. She smiled up at me. I looked down at her and kissed her nose.

"Now, Mr. Orton, I think I am going to head up to my room so I can get dressed for are lunch date." She winked heading towards the door.

"Without a goodbye kiss?" I pouted. She rolled her eyes and walked over, intending just to peak my lips, when I deepened the kiss. She pulled back.

"Bye Randy." She said shutting his door. I smiled to myself.

_**Ruby's P.O.V. **_

_Randy Orton. Really Ruby? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I thought to myself as I got into the elevator pressing the up button. The doors opened before my floor and in walked, Michael Mizian. I sighed.

"Mike, listen I am so so-"

"It's my fought Ruby, I shouldn't have kissed you that soon. What about tonight?" He asked winking. I laughed softly.

"I can't…Randy and I are sort of together now." I said messing with my dress.

"Are what?" Mike asked blinking.

"Dating." I said looking down.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Mike exclaimed hugging me.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Well this is my stop. See you later." He said walking of the elevator quickly.

_**Mike's P.O.V.**_

_Randy fucking Orton? You've got to be kidding me right?, _I thought to myself walking to the hotel gym. I really needed that work out now to get that off of my head. I can't believe that. I mean I knew Orton loved her and all, but she was suppose to be mine. I made my way to the punching bag and put my iPod in. I switched to Panic! At the Disco. They were the band to listen to when you are pissed off. I continued working out for a few hours until I was sure all my anger was out of my system. One thing I was sure of though…

_Ruby was going to be mine. _

**Did y'all like it? I like writing drabble one shots for you guys. I think I'll do one weekly or one when ever I come on, cause during the summer I am like on here everyday. Like one reviewer a week or something. Review if you like the idea review. If you have an request/want for a one shot PM me or review. Either way still review.(: **

**~Rebecca**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two spots left in the one shot thingy. PM ME! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ruby. I sadly do not own any wrestlers. **

**Chapter 5**

**Ruby's POV**

"Mike?" I questioned from across the hallway. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, Rubes." He walked over to me.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse for tonight, once more." I said smiling up at him.

"No problem, Rubes." He said. I smiled and stepped a few feet away.

"ACTION." I called winking. Mike came over smirking at me.

"Hello, Ruby." He said sliding his arm around my shoulder. I scoffed and pushed it off. His smirk left his face only for a second.

"What, Miz?" I asked tiredly.

"Listen, Ruby, I'm not that bad a guy if you get to know me. Why are you so uptight?" Mike asked with a frustrated face.

"Upright? You try living my life, Michael! I would love to see you call me uptight after you've lived a day in my shoes." I said pushing him.

"Well, Princess, I'm sorry, what did you daddy not give you an allowance this week?" Mike asked.

"Matter of fact he didn't. I earn my own damn own damn money. I am independent women. I don't need a man." I said growing angry.

"You're such a bi-" He was cut off by my hand connecting with his face.

"You try growing up without a mother, you try not having both parents. Not having a female figure in your life growing up. I had no one, except my father who to busy on the road! Try that." I said walking off placing another slap to his face.

"SCENE." Mike yelled. I turned around and smiled.

"Good job, Mike." I said walking away. I was on a mission to find Randy. I walked around the corner in search of his locker room. I knocked once.

"Who is it?"

"The best person ever." I said laughing as he opened the door and pulled me into a kiss. I sighed pulling back and placing my head on his chest.

"I hate to make this short, but I gotta meet the writers." He said placing a kiss on my head and grabbing my hand.

"Alright. I'll leave." I said leaning up to quickly peck him on the cheek. I walked out the door and went into catering. I looked over and found Mike, Alex Riley, Maria, and Mickie sitting at a table.

"Hello hoes and gentlemen." I said sitting beside Mike.

"Hello whore." Maria said laughing lightly.

"Hello skank." Mickie said smiling.

"Hello gorgeous." Alex said winking.

"Hello beautiful." Mike said grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on my hand. I laughed and took my hand back.

"So what's up?" I asked placing my feet atop the table.

"Mike over here-" Mickie started, but quickly shut up when Mike sent her a glare. "Mike what?" I asked giggling slightly.

"Mike, um…has a dog! Yep that's it." Mickie said glancing nervously at the ground.

"What's actually going on?" I asked turning to Mike. Mickie, Maria, and Alex all got up to leave.

"Well, Ruby. Um…I…I love you, but I know you have Randy and I…don't wanna ruin that for you, but I'm gonna fight for this, cause I think it's whats right." I gasped slightly as Mike started to get up. I couldn't believe it.

_Mike is in love with me?_


End file.
